


英姑缺席的枪术研讨会

by mylastnameis2



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylastnameis2/pseuds/mylastnameis2
Summary: 重要人物智减预警3人预警
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, 帝弥托利+希尔凡/菲力克斯
Kudos: 5





	英姑缺席的枪术研讨会

**Author's Note:**

> 重要人物智减预警  
> 3人预警

这是一个风和日丽的周末，没有伐贼任务，也没有外传。菲力克斯在找英谷莉特，却在她房间找到帝弥托利和希尔凡两人。  
“英谷莉特在哪？多络缇雅在找她”  
“老师请她吃饭去了”  
“那你们两个为什么在这？”  
“我们在等英谷莉特一起开枪术研讨会”  
“研究枪术就是像你们这样坐着？”  
“菲力克斯讲的好有道理，我们不能再干坐着了，我们应该现在就开始”  
帝弥托利言罢就翻开资料。  
“训练不应该是拿着训练用具到训练场去，真才实学的练起来吗”  
"实际上，老师说武学精进也需要一套完整的哲学体系，所以让我们查阅相关资料，写一篇论文出来. . . "  
菲力克斯都气笑了，不好好锻炼就算了，理由都不好好编。梅尔赛德斯刚考了格茉里，老师都没让她写论文，你们两体术流的在这里写论文。  
”希尔凡，就算你不能认真一点，至少别带坏了这只山猪，他本来还挺勤奋的。”  
帝弥托利不太满意他的评论，眉头皱了皱，但反驳的关键字好像不在意料之中。  
"我现在也很勤奋. . . "  
帝弥托利手指着资料朗读起来："枪术 Spear 传统冷兵器. . . 不过现在不确定算不算冷兵器了，你的破裂之枪似乎是温的"  
"嗯嗯，是这样的没错，温暖得就像多络缇雅酱的微笑"  
菲力克斯竟不知道从哪开始吐槽，只好开始讲解冷兵器的定义。  
“冷兵器是说兵器不用火药驱动. . .”  
"原来如此，冷兵器是这个意思，我要记一下"  
帝弥托利翻开印着青狮图案的蓝色小本子开始做笔记，记了两个词，铅笔芯崩断了三次。他肯定心态特别好吧，不然真难以相信当初战马骑士的笔试是怎么通过的。  
"Spear mint 留兰香薄荷，因为香味清爽，且适应温度广而广泛种植的草本植物. . . "  
“说起来，薄荷为什么尝起来是凉的呢，是不是因为冰魔法？这个问题记下来哦，可以请教玛丽安奴酱”  
希尔凡嘴上说着记笔记，手里的笔却不见写字，反而是横在食指处转的飞起。  
要是他舞枪的时候也能有这个发挥，暗骑士考试早就过了。  
"薄荷是因为里面的醇类物质易挥发吸热，没有什么冰魔法"  
"菲力克斯好博学，理学才子，我还以为你只会电魔法呢，不愧是全班最先考取墓志铭的男人"  
“哼，是你们自己不好好训练”  
菲力克斯站着，而青梅竹马的两位朋友坐在地上，难得在这两人面前显得全方面高大。  
菲力克斯好得意，从鼻子里哼气，吹出的风把滑落的发丝也吹飘起来。  
"再看下一个，重振雄风，金枪不倒40分钟. . . 哎金枪吗？王宫里好像有个做装饰用的枪，我记得小时候拿下来挥两下就坏掉了，真可惜. . . "  
"殿下刚才提到的的那个是杂技吗？听起来好厉害，不过要是找好了角度，感觉枪确实可以立起来，一天不倒都可以。"  
" . . . ？"  
菲力克斯听的有些疑惑，反应过来之后又羞又恼，这是哪门子学习资料，怎么会有这种奇怪的词条。真应该庆幸英谷莉特不在场，不然这两个木鱼脑袋恐怕连怎么进的医务室恐怕都不知道。  
其中一个木鱼还特地为了此事问他：  
“菲力克斯你还记得了吗？是走廊第三个雕像手里的枪。”  
”哎你怎么了生病了吗？脸色忽然好差哦。”  
两个人关切的看着菲力克斯。  
“是谁给你们找的资料？”  
见两人没有回答的意思，菲力克斯抓起两人的资料细看，加尔古玛库最新进口的魔力影印纸都被他抓皱了，纸上是未加任何筛选的搜索条目，残留着图书管理员的搜索魔法气息，只有右下角一个双马尾少女头像的涂鸦是用笔画上去的，看得出一丁点诚意。  
竟然是那个全科只有斧术及格了的希尔妲，能被这种蠢女人骗的，肯定都是白痴。  
不过在这学级中间，被骗的是希尔凡这个见到女人就扔掉脑子的花痴和帝弥托利这个只懂蛮力的山猪脑子。  
这么一分析竟然觉得还挺正常的。  
菲力克斯叹息扶额，希尔凡把手指塞到他指缝中间，试图检查他是否发烧了。  
看来希尔凡的脑子还没取回来。  
菲力克斯不耐烦的甩手，企图打开希尔凡的手，希尔凡趁机贴上菲力克斯额头。  
贴在菲力克斯脑门的微凉湿润的触感也显得十分愚蠢，菲力克斯只想翻白眼。  
“温度很高呢，是不是真的发烧了？”  
希尔凡又摸摸自己的额头，确认一下情况。  
“希尔凡”  
一旁的帝弥托利摸出另一本白色的笔记本，叫住了希尔凡  
“你搞错了，玛努艾拉老师之前讲解过，体表温度和体内温度是不一样的，测额头的都不准”  
“那应该测哪里才准？”  
帝弥托利翻开白色的小本子，翻找笔记，这本可能是记录信仰课笔记的本子。  
看来他真的挺用功的，对得起级长的身份。  
“腋下，口腔或者肛门”  
“原来如此，原来如此。”  
希尔凡两只手比成了尖嘴的样子，朝菲力克斯比划着跃跃欲试。  
菲力克斯冒出一丝不祥的预感。  
“你要干啥，我可没发烧啊. . .”  
菲力克斯连忙摆手却不见希尔凡有放弃的意思，起身躲避。  
宽敞整洁的女生宿舍竟让他躲到到无路可退，身后贴着的就是两面木质的墙壁夹成的绝望三角。  
希尔凡的魔爪还是伸向了他，房间里爆发出一阵极不情愿的笑声。  
“让开，哈哈哈哈哈，适可而止一点，哈哈哈，放手... ...”  
菲力克斯上下躲闪，最后在墙角下缩成了一小团，希尔凡把他堵在里面，终于无从下手了  
“殿下，你有更好的量体温方法吗？菲力克斯太不配合了”  
“配合了也没有用，隔着衣服是测不出真实体温的。”  
“哎，那怎么办呢？”  
菲力克斯警惕地盯着希尔凡，像一只野猫。  
希尔凡伸手戳戳菲力克斯的脸，迅速抽回去，菲力克斯咬了个空。  
帝弥托利赶走希尔凡，蹲到菲力克斯面前，拍拍他的肩膀。  
“为了健康着想. . . ”  
帝弥托利解开菲力克斯的一颗扣子，菲力克斯刚建立起的信任就迅速被摧毁了，扯着自己的领口拒不配合。  
“我没有发烧，你们都走开。”  
“那这样吧，我们还可以测口腔温度”  
“你准备怎么测？你又没有温度计。”  
“这个简单，你只要张开嘴就可以了，我舌头伸进去测温度，如果温度一样，就说明你没有发烧”  
这下菲力克斯更抗拒了，话也不说了，抿紧了嘴直摇头  
“妙啊，不愧是殿下”  
妙个头啊，再呆下去，会被传染智障的吧。  
菲力克斯物色着什么时候能走侧面逃出去，反而忽视了对希尔凡的警戒。  
帝弥托利使眼色给希尔凡，希尔凡心领神会又伸出尖嘴手伸向菲力克斯的腋下。  
菲力克斯哈哈哈刚笑出声，就被帝弥托利的嘴堵住了。  
菲力克斯试图挣扎，然而帝弥托利力大无穷，被他按住之后真的一动也动不了。  
鼻翼间一下子充满了童年枕头上的味道，和压在肩头致人酸痛的怪力都无比熟悉。  
菲力克斯有一丝丝怀念，那时候他们四个人也像现在一样打打闹闹，闹困了就睡在地上。  
如果现在睡着的话一定能梦见小时候。  
菲力克斯想起了哥哥，眼眶有点热，干脆闭上了眼睛，再睁开时已经铺开了红血丝。  
“感觉温度确实有点高”  
“不是吧，他早上还好好的呢”  
“不知道我的体温和我这个怪力有没有关系，毕竟布雷达德纹章一直以来和怪力都没有什么直接联系，怪力可能是体质原因造成的”  
帝弥托利看看自己的手，提出对于自身体温的怀疑。  
“不然希尔凡你试试吧，如果你也测出来发热，那菲力克斯应该就是真的发烧了”  
菲力克斯趁机要跑，帝弥托利绕到菲力克斯身后把他牵制住，手指一点点爬到菲力克斯的身前来，又解开了一颗扣子。  
“我顺便把他衬衫脱了，这样腋下也可以测”  
菲力克斯恼火起来，试图回头劝服他们级长。  
“你不要. . . ”  
转眼就被笑眯眯的希尔凡双手捧脸亲了上来。  
希尔凡不像帝弥托利那样点到为止，而是一遍遍地扫过上颚和舌根，舔的菲力克斯颅内一阵酥麻。  
希尔凡挡住了帝弥托利的视线，找不到扣子只能摸黑，细长指节隔着衣料的摩擦渐渐和颅内的酥麻感汇聚到一起，向下身疾驰而去。  
菲力克斯硬了，想跑的念头愈发强烈。用力推开希尔凡，呼吸急促被自己呛到了，菲力克斯用力咳了几声。  
帝弥托利顺了顺他的背部，也被菲力克斯甩开了。  
“我回房间了。”  
菲力克斯重新扣好扣子，气氛一度凝固  
“. . . 即使你生气了，我也还是要说，你可能真的发烧了，我们送你去医务室吧”  
菲力克斯下身正涨着呢，医务室肯定是不愿意去的。  
“说了多少次没发烧。”  
“那你说说看刚才希尔凡的舌头是热的还是凉的”  
“凉的”  
“凉的就是说明是发烧，发烧就要去医务室，让我们扶你过去吧”  
菲利克斯趴在地上，抱住英谷莉特的床脚耍起无赖，说什么也不去医务室，他这个状态要是遇见玛努艾拉老师，肯定免不了被盘问原因。  
帝弥托利和希尔凡终于松口，送菲力克斯回了自己房间。  
菲利克斯送走两位损友，终于拉上窗帘，关上门，抽屉的盒子里面取出那颗魔法水晶。  
菲力克斯觉得自己的性癖见不得人实在见不得人，一边羞涩到脖子发红，一遍给水晶注入电魔法。  
菲力克斯特别不想承认，突然变的擅长理学是这个原因。  
褪下裤装，做好润滑，菲力克斯把水晶缓缓塞入自己体内，先前注入的魔力开始释放，水晶产生共振，发出嗡嗡的声响，湿滑的内壁被按摩的酥软，润滑液也有些溢出来的意思。  
屋漏偏逢连夜雨，这时候有人敲门，菲力克斯忙扯了块毯子裹住自己，干脆点装病装像一点，尽量盖住水晶共振的声音。  
开门却见到是他最不想见的罪魁祸首两人。  
菲力克斯条件反射关门，被帝弥托利抢先一步，单手撑住门框，一动不动。  
“我们在食堂找到了英谷莉特，她和多络缇雅和老师三个人一起吃饭，所以你不用再找她了”  
“殿下不放心生病没人照顾，去温室采了桃醋栗，然后顺道去食堂做了冰沙带给你。发烧了吃冰的会舒服一些”  
菲力克斯急着下逐客令，眉头挤在一起。  
“我不喜欢吃甜食”  
“菲力克斯！”  
帝弥托利有种英谷莉特附体的感觉，叫人名时候的严肃口气如出一辙。  
“你就是因为挑食身体才这么差，动不动就病了”  
帝弥托利一副管教人的姿态，把菲力克斯按坐在床上，从希尔凡手里拿过冰沙，放在菲力克斯跟前  
“吃掉它，我们看着你吃完。”  
菲力克斯要是没坐下还好，偏偏被帝弥托利重重按下，那颗魔法水晶借力一下子进到了身体的更深处，电麻感顺着脊柱传遍全身。菲力克斯一阵恍惚，眼前的事物都有一瞬不甚清晰，他眨眨眼强迫自己，镇定下来又说  
“那先放这吧，我过一会吃. . .”  
“过一会就化了。”  
“我们不看着，肯定被你倒掉了”  
菲力克斯没办法思考，体内的振感不断消磨他的理智。他不想多费口舌，小小一杯也花不了多少时间，颤颤巍巍拿起冰沙杯子，尝了一勺，蜜桃的甜腻的气味在口腔鼻腔都蔓延开来，冰魔法似乎还没完全散去，一勺寒意冻得菲力克斯头疼。  
菲力克斯之前只是不喜欢甜食，现在恐怕要产生心理阴影了。忍着brain freeze与身体里的魔法水晶，眼泪都涌出来，表情也显得十分痛苦，脸和脖子都充血通红。  
只吃了一口冰就不住朝着上方叹气，不断眨眼睛，疲惫不堪。  
看着这样的菲力克斯，帝弥托利心软了.  
见他还在眨眼发呆，干脆从菲力克斯手里取下沙冰放在一边。  
“菲力克斯，是我错了。在你身体不舒服的时候，我不应该强迫你吃东西的。”  
“我还是去通知玛努艾拉老师吧，殿下先陪着菲力克斯，我一会就回。”  
“你快去吧”  
菲力克斯恍惚间听到希尔凡提到玛努艾拉，脑海中浮现出一个醉醺醺聊着八卦的女人脸。  
吓得有些清醒。  
菲力克斯说什么也不要玛努艾拉看到自己，玛努艾拉酒品那么差，根本无法信任。还记得舞会那天玛努艾拉喝的天昏地暗，缠着汉尼曼说个不停，菲力克斯被迫听见了很多安巴尔剧团明星的桃色绯闻。  
菲力克斯难以启齿的性癖如果让玛努艾拉知道了，那距离整个大修道院都知道这件事只差一个酒会。  
菲力克斯一个箭步冲到房间门口，手忙脚乱，试图把门闩插起来，因为背对着门，看不清门闩的位置，只是用力握着互相怼。  
希尔凡心生疑惑，但还是帮忙对准，门才将将锁上。  
菲力克斯的眼睛更红了，血丝几乎爬到瞳孔，再配上彻底绯红的脸色，希尔凡初步判断是病情恶化了，然而刚才那健步如飞的动作，可不像是病人能够轻易做到的。  
是不是菲力克斯和玛努艾拉之间有什么过节，才如此拒绝看病？  
“那不然，让梅尔赛德斯来看看. . . ”  
“不行！”  
菲力克斯几乎是吼出来的。三人从小在一起，事实上早就习惯了菲力克斯发脾气，而这一次帝弥托利和希尔凡还是被镇住了，一个也不敢说话。  
可能是这位高阶墓志铭目光如狙，杀意明显，两位暗自捉摸着打架不过。  
“以女神的名义发誓，我没有生病，接下来我会给你们解释原因，但在此之前你们也要向女神发誓会保密今天的事情。”  
“那. . .”  
“不接受讨价还价。英谷莉特也不许说”  
迫于菲力克斯那种杀人灭口的眼神，帝弥托利和希尔凡答应了保密的事情。  
菲力克斯拉了两张椅子请两人就坐，自己则坐在床上宽衣解带。  
坦诚地脱下裤子，泥泞的下身一览无余。  
除开那根几乎泣出纯白眼泪的的硬挺性器，后穴也均匀裹上了因为腹部弯曲而溢出来的晶莹液体。  
“我这副身体不知什么时候开始特别敏感，随便什么刺激，它就会被触发。”  
菲力克斯揉着自己的性器，撇了一眼欲言又止的两人。  
“仅仅是这样用手搓解决不了问题，身体里面有什么被打开了，需要被关停”  
“很变态对吧。”  
菲力克斯自嘲，帝弥托利和希尔凡两人愣了一下，随即赶紧摇头。  
一下没能接受这样的菲力克斯。  
菲力克斯岔开双腿成M型，正对着椅子上端坐的两位，随后手指探向自己的后穴，轻巧地撑开，一颗椭圆形的魔法水晶被挤出，正闪着电光。  
菲力克斯的呼吸声变得又粗又重，胸腔剧烈起伏，以至于简单的动作也看起来艰难，他把振动的水晶取出来一段，带出了不少润滑液，随后又塞回去，漏出一丝水声。  
“这个东西是我目前发现最有效的”  
帝弥托利不自觉，咽了口唾沫。  
“顺便再科普一下你们今天看到的那什么金枪不倒，说的也是这方面的事情。  
真没想到希尔凡这个情种竟然也会不知道，撩妹无数，到头来也是个处男。”  
菲力克斯翻身下床，扯掉希尔凡的裤带，取出那个已经半硬起来的阳具，撸动了两下，  
“你自己看看这像不像训练用枪的金属头。”  
菲力克斯又扯掉了帝弥托利的裤子。  
“为了防止你们泄露秘密，今天我一定要把你们卷进来。”  
帝弥托利和希尔凡正襟危坐，等待发落，不知所措。  
菲力克斯头埋在帝弥托利腿间，含着他的性器上下吮吸，后脑扎的包子有些松散，碎发扫着帝弥托利腿根的皮肤。左手扶着帝弥托利的大腿，右手伸出去照顾坐在另一个椅子上的希尔凡。  
即使只用手揉的纯粹摩擦的感觉干涩无比，希尔凡还是又粗又硬地起来了。  
菲力克斯都比他不爽这份干燥，眉间写满了不耐烦，抓了一把冰沙就招呼上，吓得希尔凡跳起来。  
“好好坐下别碍事”  
希尔凡只一脸委屈地看着菲力克斯，然后又把求助的眼神投向他们的山猪王子殿下。  
然而帝弥托利只摊摊手，一副完全被制服了的样子，大概意思是让他听菲力克斯的意思。  
“你不是还有问题要请教玛莉安奴？这么快就不喜欢冰魔法了？”  
希尔凡点头，希尔凡摇头，菲力克斯埋在帝弥托利身前，什么表情也看不到。希尔凡不知说什么好，房间里气氛暧昧又尴尬，局促地揣着手。  
菲力克斯停下手里的事情，转而扶着帝弥托利的肩膀，用上臂架着上半身的重量，菲力克斯侧过腰身，把魔法水晶取出来。  
喘息吹进了帝弥托利的耳朵，吹的帝弥托利也脸色绯红。  
水晶离开身体发出啵一声，沾着满满的润滑剂滑落在地板上。  
菲力克斯掰开臀瓣晶莹的小穴一开一合。  
“进来吧”  
“什么进来？”  
“把你的'金枪'插进来. . . ”  
菲力克斯嘴上不饶人，嘲笑别人是处男，自己又何尝不是。  
此刻说出羞人的话，更是脸红的像末世爆炎的余晖。  
“听懂了就照做，别让我重复”  
菲力克斯过于羞涩以至于有点恼火，震得帝弥托利都有点抖。  
冰凉的性器抵到穴口时候菲力克斯还在紧张，帝弥托利体贴地把菲力克斯的碎头发挂到耳后。  
为了分心，菲力克斯低下头继续吮吸帝弥托利的性器。  
希尔凡磨磨蹭蹭，菲力克斯准备骂人。  
菲力克斯提了一口气，希尔凡突刺而入，前所未有的肿胀感让菲力克斯喉头一梗，帝弥托利的性器受到一阵绝妙的压迫感，一瞬间涨大了一圈。他担心菲力克斯有窒息风险，于是赶紧扶着菲力克斯的脑袋，性器脱出了菲力克斯的口腔。  
菲力克斯靠在帝弥托利腿根处粗喘顺气。  
希尔凡想动却又怕被骂，自制力也不好。最后就成了他半蹲在菲力克斯身后有一下没一下地动着，菲力克斯的头发又被揉乱了。  
好冰。好难受。  
但一想到那把沙冰是他自己抓的，菲力克斯本来要抱怨的话也噎住了。  
想骂人，但不知道骂什么好。  
“菲力克斯，你里面真的好烫，你确定没有发烧吗？”  
“我现在就杀……”  
帝弥托利忙把人按住，没让菲力克斯把话说完，直接吻住他。舌头伸进里面，但不像上次那样老实了，而是追逐着菲力克斯的舌头，就像追逐猎物的狮子一样。  
帝弥托利仔细观察着菲力克斯的反应，若即若离的点开每一个让菲力克斯轻哼的位置。  
一番搅动昏天黑地，菲力克斯晕头转向。  
“我们是同伴，不要每天杀不杀死不死的”  
帝弥托利伸手托住菲力克斯的胸膛，本来想顺顺气以示安抚，触到湿润又凸起的小奶头，顺手就多刮了两下，菲力克斯竟然声线一变，娇喘出声。  
“好奇妙……菲力克斯竟然会有这样的声音”  
菲力克斯咬住下唇，决心不再发出那样丢人的声音。  
帝弥托利起了兴趣，专心玩弄起两只樱红的小点。菲力克斯试图挣扎，帝弥托利只好腾出一只手来，束缚住菲力克斯的手腕，空出一个奶头显得孤单，帝弥托利决定用舌尖照顾照顾它。  
“放手”  
“我不要”  
两人僵持不下，菲力克斯扭的摇摇欲坠，帝弥托利也是一副较真的“我不在乎”脸。  
希尔凡有点紧张，以前两人吵架都是英谷莉特劝的，现在只有自己了。  
“都是同伴，别为这种事吵架啊. . . ”  
半是为了劝架，半是为了扶住菲力克斯，希尔凡兜住菲力克斯的肩膀朝自己拉近了一些，而他的性器短暂地进到了菲力克斯更深处。  
来自菲力克斯的湿热的压迫感明确地颤抖了一下，使希尔凡痉挛胀痛的性器徒生出爆发的快感，而菲力克斯也受这一下刺激，又一声娇吟脱口而出。  
“做的好，希尔凡，继续”  
帝弥托利本来想拍手叫好的，临时决定要趁人之危。他把手指伸进菲力克斯嘴里，撑开舌根和上颚，以免他吝啬那份奇妙的嗓音。  
帝弥托利嘴上的动作也没停下，报复性地从舔舐换成了啃噬，青狮子的犬齿不断嵌进可怜的肉芽，唾液反而像是受到蹂躏的萎缩腺体流下的泪。  
希尔凡莫名其妙得了夸奖，心里美滋滋。  
再看菲力克斯没了骂人的可能性，干脆随性地频繁抽插起来。  
对于不断触发快感爆棚的反馈这件事，只要是个人都乐此不疲。  
明明希尔凡也没用上什么力气，菲力克斯因为重心不稳，依然被顶得断断续续。  
后穴和胸前同时受到刺激，只懂得专心的菲力克斯从未体验过一心二用，思维上也被搅得乱七八糟。  
“啊. . .那里不行. . 轻. . .轻点咬. . .”  
这么一说好像是. . .默许了？帝弥托利反而咬的更重了，激出一声稍微凄惨的呻吟。  
“虽然不知道菲力克斯是在和谁说话，但是你声音真的好棒，里面也好棒，就像火魔法一样棒。”  
“火魔法？希尔凡说的我也想试试了。”  
“殿下确实可以试试”  
希尔凡抱着菲力克斯的腰部提起他，性器带着润滑液的泡沫滑出来。  
菲力克斯就像布娃娃一样，被帝弥托利从腋下抱过去，后穴还没适应离开上一个性器的空虚感，就很快被下一个性器填满。而这一根直指花心，插到让菲力克斯的整个躯干都在抽搐的要命位置。  
菲力克斯张嘴却发不出声音，希尔凡到他身前去查看，反被抱住，像溺水的人抱住树桩那样紧。  
菲力克斯鬓边的碎发戳着希尔凡的腰侧，灼热的呼吸和撩人的轻哼声，随着帝弥托利的律动，一阵阵吹过希尔凡的身前。  
帝弥托利搂住菲力克斯的腰，让他靠在自己身上，脸的位置正好错开成一问一答的趋势，下身则换了个角度继续顶弄。  
“真的感觉很棒。不过菲力克斯，你感觉怎么样？”  
“不. . . 我不知道. . . ”  
“菲力克斯也不知道吗？我理学很差的，还以为只有我自己不知道火魔法是什么感受。”  
“反正. . .不是这种. . . 下流的. . 呃. . .啊 . . ”  
菲力克斯斜睨着希尔凡，被帝弥托利用力顶了两下敏感点。  
“哎？明明是菲力克斯自己先用黑魔法做这种事的”  
希尔凡捡起魔法水晶，凑到菲力克斯淋漓的性器附近，贴柱身转了一圈。肉柱看上去撑不住了，白液从顶端溢出来。  
希尔凡挤掉顶端的一点，又引发菲力克斯一声婉转的叫唤。  
“不然希尔凡你也进来吧，教教我到底怎么样才能获得火魔法的体验。”  
“好啊~”  
“不行。”  
“有什么关系，刚才不是你自己让他进来的吗？”  
“两个放不下。”  
“里面有很大空间的，能放下”  
“不会比水晶更宽的”  
帝弥托利和希尔凡，一人一指，两根手指探向已经饱满的后穴，打开一个小口，摩挲着进一步扩张。  
“不要. . . 住手. . . 我会坏掉的. . . ”  
菲力克斯不敢挣扎，声音带上哀求的意味，眼泪浸没的红眼眶显得楚楚可怜。  
“菲力克斯，放松一点，你可以的”  
“我做不到”  
菲力克斯的哭腔已经清晰可辨，下身却在努力配合着放松了。  
“再放松一点哦，不然受伤了还要找老师治疗，保密什么的，都会变麻烦的”  
“呜. . .”  
竟然用这个来威胁他，菲力克斯吞下这哑巴亏。  
熟悉形状的圆润龟头又挤在洞口，菲力克斯手指冰凉，怨恨地扒紧了希尔凡的后背，划出三道红痕。  
第二根粗壮终于挤进来，菲力克斯下身充斥着酸胀与钝重，夹在两人中间，连胃都胀到要呕吐，痛苦的呻吟随着几声咳嗽，想骂人都拿不出精力。本来兴奋无比的前端也谢了下去。  
“还好吗？”  
菲力克斯白了希尔凡一眼，不想说什么，也说不出什么。  
“感觉如何了？”  
帝弥托利也在菲力克斯身后发问，菲力克斯下身酸到麻木，也懒得理他。  
“那我动了哦。”  
没等菲力克斯拒绝，帝弥托利就抽出然后更深地捅了进去，绷紧的穴口，内壁的媚肉几乎被拖出来，一抽一插，滚动着适应这异常的性爱。  
“. . . 好痛. . . 轻点 . . .轻点”  
菲力克斯失去了主动，也放弃了抗争，体内的两根巨兽随时把他撕裂，畏惧着这一点，他的求饶声音都变得细小，摇摇晃晃地飘在两人中间。  
希尔凡也动起来，和帝弥托利两人一抽一插。菲力克斯的穴道被始终占有着，得不到休息，满腹的委屈出口就成了意味不明的呻吟声，更是诱得两位兽性大发。  
霸占了口腔不说，还提着腰把人抬起来放下，菲力克斯只能啊啊的叫着，不知是谁的性器又碾过了菲力克斯的敏感点，就着下落的力度，引爆了菲力克斯的快感炸弹，他还想要，不断要，也如愿被一再举起来放下。  
白浊液从菲力克斯身前溅出来，菲力克斯神情恍惚地瘫在帝弥托利怀里，还沉浸在高潮的余温中抽搐。  
菲力克斯的后穴失了痛觉，但依稀感到一股暖流，他猜测可能是自己的血。  
“不好意思没忍住，刚才射在里面了”  
“我也是. . . ”  
菲力克斯没力气自己查看下身的情况，就算没有受伤，应该也是一塌糊涂吧。  
哼，这两个禽兽。  
菲力克斯不想搭理任何人了抱起枕头就想睡。  
帝弥托利打了水，希尔凡用初阶火魔法稍微加热，接着用温毛巾帮菲力克斯清理。  
菲力克斯就这么看着他们，他懒得说什么了，毕竟喘气都觉得累，顺便收回刚才那句感慨。  
“菲力克斯突然不骂人，感觉都有点不像菲力克斯了”  
“果然还是原来那样好，够辣”  
辣你个头。  
下一秒，拿着湿毛巾的希尔凡就被电了个爆炸头。  
菲力克斯果然还是菲力克斯。

后来出征斯灵沙漠，菲力克斯正手持银剑埋伏在遗迹角落，那是战场唯一一块不被烈日照射阴凉的角落，飞龙骑士花哨的丝袜大腿从龙背上划过，随后稳当地降落在他面前。  
“帝弥托利受伤了，你去治疗他”  
菲力克斯内心毫无波澜，甚至提前准备了符文捏在手里。  
“收到。”  
菲力克斯目送老师通知别的同伴，随后行动。  
墓志铭所到之处，一道雷光降下，帝弥托利一脸焦黑。  
“菲力克斯你在干什么？”  
“哦”  
菲力克斯单手叉腰，毫无波澜地看着他们焦黑的级长被芙莲传送回营地。  
“对不起呀老师，阳光太刺眼，符文拿错了。”


End file.
